Job 39/kjv
: }|1| 39:1 Knowest thou the time when the wild goats of the rock bring forth? or canst thou mark when the hinds do calve? }} : }|2| 39:2 Canst thou number the months that they fulfil? or knowest thou the time when they bring forth? }} : }|3| 39:3 They bow themselves, they bring forth their young ones, they cast out their sorrows. }} : }|4| 39:4 Their young ones are in good liking, they grow up with corn; they go forth, and return not unto them. }} : }|5| 39:5 Who hath sent out the wild ass free? or who hath loosed the bands of the wild ass? }} : }|6| 39:6 Whose house I have made the wilderness, and the barren land his dwellings. }} : }|7| 39:7 He scorneth the multitude of the city, neither regardeth he the crying of the driver. }} : }|8| 39:8 The range of the mountains is his pasture, and he searcheth after every green thing. }} : }|9| 39:9 Will the unicorn be willing to serve thee, or abide by thy crib? }} : }|10| 39:10 Canst thou bind the unicorn with his band in the furrow? or will he harrow the valleys after thee? }} : }|11| 39:11 Wilt thou trust him, because his strength is great? or wilt thou leave thy labour to him? }} : }|12| 39:12 Wilt thou believe him, that he will bring home thy seed, and gather it into thy barn? }} : }|13| 39:13 Gavest thou the goodly wings unto the peacocks? or wings and feathers unto the ostrich? }} : }|14| 39:14 Which leaveth her eggs in the earth, and warmeth them in dust, }} : }|15| 39:15 And forgetteth that the foot may crush them, or that the wild beast may break them. }} : }|16| 39:16 She is hardened against her young ones, as though they were not hers: her labour is in vain without fear; }} : }|17| 39:17 Because God hath deprived her of wisdom, neither hath he imparted to her understanding. }} : }|18| 39:18 What time she lifteth up herself on high, she scorneth the horse and his rider. }} : }|19| 39:19 Hast thou given the horse strength? hast thou clothed his neck with thunder? }} : }|20| 39:20 Canst thou make him afraid as a grasshopper? the glory of his nostrils is terrible. }} : }|21| 39:21 He paweth in the valley, and rejoiceth in his strength: he goeth on to meet the armed men. }} : }|22| 39:22 He mocketh at fear, and is not affrighted; neither turneth he back from the sword. }} : }|23| 39:23 The quiver rattleth against him, the glittering spear and the shield. }} : }|24| 39:24 He swalloweth the ground with fierceness and rage: neither believeth he that it is the sound of the trumpet. }} : }|25| 39:25 He saith among the trumpets, Ha, ha; and he smelleth the battle afar off, the thunder of the captains, and the shouting. }} : }|26| 39:26 Doth the hawk fly by thy wisdom, and stretch her wings toward the south? }} : }|27| 39:27 Doth the eagle mount up at thy command, and make her nest on high? }} : }|28| 39:28 She dwelleth and abideth on the rock, upon the crag of the rock, and the strong place. }} : }|29| 39:29 From thence she seeketh the prey, and her eyes behold afar off. }} : }|30| 39:30 Her young ones also suck up blood: and where the slain are, there is she. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *